Donkey Kong U
Donkey Kong U is a 3D platformer game developed by Brock Productions and released for the Wii U console in November 2013. It is a follow-up to the original Donkey Kong 64 trilogy for the Nintend 64 console. In the game, Donkey Kong and his friends set off in a quest to stop the evil King K. Rool from unlocking the Banana Power with a powerful machine called the Extractor, which is located at Crocodile Isle. K. Rool has his Kremling crew capture Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Lanky Kong, and Chunky Kong and seize DK's hoard of Golden Bananas and Bananas. Story On a peaceful day at DK Isle, Swanky Kong opens his new Fun Hut and Donkey Kong tries out. While playing, Cranky appears and shows him a picture of Crocodile Isle, with a new device. Donkey Kong them realizes all of his bananas are gone and that the other Kongs have disappeared. Outside, the Kremlings block the exit and board their ship with the Bananas, but as they float away their machines short-circuit and the ship explodes, scattering the Bananas. A Golden Banana crashes into the Isle, landing next to DK. Donkey Kong sees the banana and Cranky gives him a potion that allows him to harness the power of it. With the power he blasts open the enterance and sees many Bananas everywhere. Funky calls him and tells him that K.Rool kidnapped him too. Donkey finds a ship and a portal to Ship-Shape Dock. When he arrives, he finds Diddy and releases him. Afterwards they battle a boss and get a Giant Banana, which Donkey uses to start the ship. They then can use it to ride back and forth between DK Isle and Crocodile Isle. After releasing all the Kongs and finding 80 Golden Bananas, Donkey Kong uses the power to blast open the middle of Crocodile Isle and finds Lavaland Basement. After transversing the landscape they find a door blocking them from K.Rools control room. From there they can see him extracting the power and turn into K-Mega, who flies off towards DK Isle. The Kongs also turn into Super versions and chase after. When they arrive, he is charging and is about to destroy the Isle when Chunky chashes into him. Now distracted, they warp to another dimension where the Banana effects are negated. After a tough battle, they knock K.Rool off the edge of the platform and he falls back to the ground. Dixie follows and the other Kongs ride her down. When they fall, K.Rool is barely awake, and still tries to defeat them. Donkey Kong uses the last ofo the Banana Power to punch him all the way back to Crocodile Isle, destroying the ship there in the process. Gameplay Donkey Kong 64 has a similar gameplay to other 3D platformer games on the Nintendo 64, such as Super Mario 64 or Banjo-Kazooie. The player controls one of the five available Kongs, and must venture into open and vast worlds similar to those found in Super Mario 64. Only Donkey Kong is available from the start, and the other Kongs are unlocked as part of the storyline. Unlocking all the Kongs is mandatory for completing the game, as the bosses can only be defeated by a certain Kong, with the exception of King Kut Out and K. Rool himself, as they are battled by all the Kongs. Each Kong has a unique set of abilities that are learned when the player purchases potions from Cranky Kong at his lab. The player can select between available Kongs by entering the various Tag Barrels located around the worlds. The gameplay is heavily based upon item collection, and each stage features several items for each Kong to collect. It is not mandatory to collect every single item, but it is required if the player is aiming for 101% completion. All of the collectibles are of a certain color, and they can only be collected by a Kong whose color matches the color of the item. The most important items are the Golden Bananas, obtainable by accomplishing certain tasks, but there are various other types of collectibles for each Kong to find, such as Banana Medals, Banana Coins, Blueprints, etc. Each world features a certain amount of items that can only be collected by a certain Kong, often making use of their unique abilities. Donkey Kong Island acts as the hub world of the game, from which the player can access other areas. The first world of the game, Jungle Japes, can only be accessed when Donkey Kong talks to K. Lumsy at his island. When the Kongs collect a new Boss Key from the boss of a world, K. Lumsy starts to happily jump in his cage, causing a tremor that unlocks the passage to a new world. However, the only way to access new worlds is by collecting the amount of Golden Bananas imposed by B. Locker, who blocks the entrance to the world. When the Kongs have the appropriate amount of Golden Bananas, B. Locker disappears, allowing access to the world. The amount of Golden Bananas needed to unlock each world increases as the Kongs progress through the game. Found at the end of each world is a boss that can only be accessed when the Kongs feed Scoff with a certain amount of bananas. The amount of bananas required to fight the boss increases as the Kongs progress through the worlds. When the Kongs feed Scoff with the appropriate amount of bananas, he becomes heavier and allows Troff to reach the key that unlocks the door to the boss. Each boss can only be fought by a certain Kong, whose face appears in the door before the battle. If another Kong tries to head through the door, it closes immediately. The boss battles are constructed around the designated Kong's abilities. By defeating the bosses, the Kongs gain Boss Keys that are used to unlock K. Lumsy's cage. Upon seeing the key, K. Lumsy jumps in joy and causes tremors that open access to the loaction of new worlds. Playable Characters Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is the main character, and as such, he is the default and starting character in the game. Donkey Kong is a balanced character, with average strenght, speed and agility. He can execute a roll attack if the player presses the B button, and he can also use a double-handed punch while in the air by pressing the B button while jumping. Donkey Kong is the only character who can access Barrel Blast challenges through the use of his Pad Move, and later on he gains the ability to pull rusty levers with his strength. Donkey Kong's color is yellow, meaning he can collect yellow bananas, Banana Coins and blueprints. He shoots coconuts. Diddy Kong Diddy Kong is the first character to be unlocked, and the second Kong overall. Diddy Kong is unlocked in the first world of the game, where he is found imprisioned in a cell in a mountainside. Once he is freed, he becomes a playable character. Diddy Kong is not as strong as other Kongs, such as Donkey and Chunky Kong, but he is much faster and more agile. He is the second fastest Kong, losing only to Lanky Kong. Diddy's main attack is his trademark cartwheel which can be used to attack enemies, and he also has a tail attack done by pressing the B button while he is in the air. Diddy Kong's ammo of choice is the Peanut, which he uses to shoot peanuts that can hit certain switches. His color is red, and he can collect red items such as bananas, Banana Coins and blueprints. Lanky Kong Lanky Kong is one of the unlockable characters. He is unlocked in the second world. Lanky is the fastest Kong, and he is balanced in all other areas. Lanky can stretch his arms to attack enemies by pressing the B button, and he can also use his long arms to reach otherwise inaccessible items and collectibles. During the game, Lanky learns how to inflate like a balloon when he stands on pads with his face on them, and he also learns how to walk around on his hands, allowing him to move much faster and climb up steep slopes. His ammo of choice is the Grape, used to hit certain switches and attack enemies. Lanky Kong's color is blue, and thus he is able to collect blue bananas, blueprints, Banana Coins, etc. DixieKong Dixie Kong is the fourth unlockable character, and is the only female Kong to be playable. She can be unlocked in the third world of the game, and she can be unlocked either after or before Lanky. Dixie is the most agile out of all the playable characters, but she has the weakest physical ability among the Kongs. Her most prominent move is the Ponytail Whirl, which allows her to float in the air and reduce her falling speed. Dixie can also shrink herself to access certain places once she learns the "Mini Monkey" ability. Her main attack is using her hair to beat up enemies, done by pressing the B button. She uses apples as ammo that can hit certain switches and defeat enemies. Her color is pink, allowing her to collect pink bananas, Banana Coins and blueprints. Chunky Kong Chunky Kong is the last Kong to be unlocked, and he is found in the fourth world of the game. Chunky is the strongest Kong, and his strenght surpasses even that of Donkey Kong. This allows him to easily lift boulders and other heavy objects, as well as attacking enemies with punches. However, he is the slowest and least agile Kong, and cannot jump very high. His main attack is spinning rapidly, attacking enemies close to him. Throughout the game, Chunky also learns to become invisible when he stands on a pad with his face on it, and he also learns to become giant upon entering a barrel with his face on it. Chunky Kong's ammo of choice is the pineapple, which are used to hit certain switches and defeat enemies. His color is green, meaning he can collect green bananas, Banana Coins, blueprints, etc. Animal Buddies Rambi the Rhinoceros Rambi the Rhinoceros is the most powerful Animal Buddy. He can use his strong horn to smash crates, attack enemies, and break huts and wooden walls with his emblem on them. Rambi appears in the first world, Jungle Japes, and also makes an appearance in one of Donkey Kong's minigames in Hideout Helm. Rambi has an unlockable arena where he makes an appearance. Donkey Kong is the only character that can transform into Rambi by entering his Animal Crate. Winky the Frog Winky the Frog is another returning Animal Buddy. He can jump very high, but has no normal attacks. He appears in the second world and in Diddy's minigame in Lavaland Basement. Diddy is the only character who can turn into Winky the Frog. Expresso the Ostrich Expresso the Ostrich is a rare animal buddy who debuts in the fourth world. She can run very fast and can float downwards. In addition, she can attack with her beak. Chunky Kong is the only Kong who can turn into her. Enguarde the Swordfish Enguarde the Swordfish can use his pointy bill to defeat aquatic enemies, smash open treasure chests and reveal hidden items. He can also leap out of water. Enguarde appears only in the world Gloomy Galleon, and in his unlockable arena. Lanky Kong is the only character who can turn into Enguarde. Squacks the Parrot Squacks the Parrot can use his beak to shoot out cocnuts, destroying more enemies. He can also be flown around to get around faster. Unlike other transformations, you actually ride him, and can alsom jump off at any time. Only Dixie Kong can get to him. Power-Ups and Abilities Cranky's Lab Cranky's Lab is a location that Cranky Kong resides in, and it appears in every area of the game. Cranky has seemingly taken up science as a hobby, and in his lab, the player can buy different potions in exchange of Banana Coins to learn new techniques and abilities needed to progress throughout the game. Also, if the Kongs visit Cranky at his lab with at least 20 Chips, Cranky allows them to play a game called Mario Bros. (an early Rare game). The Kongs must beat the game Mario Bros at phase 15 in order to obtain the Mario Key. There are three kinds of potions that are available for the Kongs and each type of potion gives them a different ability. The types of abilities are as follows: *''Pad Move'' - These abilities are activated when any of the Kongs stand on a circular pad with their emblem on it and press ZR. *''Barrel Move'' - To activate a Barrel Move, the playable Kong has to enter a wooden barrel with their face on it. *''Special Move'' - Most of the Kongs' Special Moves can be used anytime. There are also shared potions which give all the Kongs the same ability - to press Kong Switches with their face on them. Potions and prices Funky's Store Funky's Store is a shop owned by Funky Kong where the Kongs can buy and reload their weapons. Each Kong has his or her own personalized weapon. They can use these weapons to shoot a variety of fruit-based projectiles to attack enemies, hit certain switches that have a certain fruit emblem on them, and hit Banana Balloons. Initially, the Kongs can have up to 30 doses of ammo, but this amount increases when the Kongs buy Funky's upgrades. The prices of his upgrades are as follows: *Shooter Installment - 3 coins *Ammo Belt 1 - 3 Coins *Homing Ammo - 5 Coins *Ammo Belt 2 - 5 Coins *Sniper Scope - 7 Coins World Enemies Bosses A large barrier gaurds the enterance to the boss, and has a counter which can be reduced by feeding it bananas. Once all the bananas reach to 0, the key opens the door and a roulette spins, determining which Kong is going to battle against the Boss. Only the designated Kong can enter the door. The door will close if a different Kong tries to go inside the door at any time. Once the correct Kong goes to the door, he uses an super attack to destroy the barrier and enter the Boss Battle. Amounts and Bosses Note: The final boss, King K. Rool, does not involve help from Troff & Scoff. Mini-Bosses There are four mini-bosses in the game, each gaurding a Kong: Items Barrels There are several types of barrels that the Kongs encounter during their adventure. They have varing effects, although most of them are helpful. The standard, wooden barrels from previous Donkey Kong Country games also appear in this game, and have the same purpose - the Kongs can grab them and throw them at other enemies to defeat them. Once thrown, the barrel rolls in the direction it was thrown and breaks when it hits something. There are also various types of different barrels: Switches Another aspect of the gameplay Donkey Kong 64 are the various switches found in the game's worlds. There are several types of switches, and they usually affect the landscape of the location they are found in, allowing access to new areas or collectibles. The switches are either found on the ground, or in the walls, requiring a special ability to hit them. There are three types of switches: Pads Mystery When the players trade in Medalions in any file, the Mystery option will be unlocked in the main menu. Depending on the number of Medalions traded, the players will unlock the following things: